prowrestlingbrfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
MSG Incident
The Kliq (soletrado às vezes como Clique) era um grupo de wrestlers nos backstages na World Wrestling Federation (WWF) durante meados dos anos 1990, que alguns afirmam que usavam substancias de reserva de energia, foram mostrados como sendo "favoritos" pelo proprietário Vince McMahon e foram acusados de recusarem a serem justos com os demais Wrestlers fora do grupo. O grupo foi composto por Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Sean Waltman, e Triple H. Em 1996, Os membros da The Kliq quebraram o personagem em um House Show no Madison Square Garden em um incidente conhecido como "Curtain Call", um evento que afetou storylines e o posterior desenvolvimento da WWF. A Kliq também foi o principal catalisador para as duas Stables mais controversas na história do wrestling: nWo na WCW e DX da WWF. História Formação Inicial O Kliq foi formado a partir de amigos da vida real Shawn Michaels (nome real: Michael Hickenbottom), Kevin Nash (que lutou como "Diesel"), Scott Hall (então conhecido como "Razor Ramon"), Sean Waltman (que realizou como "The 1-2-3 Kid "), e Paul Levesque (então conhecido como Hunter Hearst Helmsley). Em 1995, eles tiveram uma grande influência sobre a reserva de energia, o poder de programar e decidir quem ganhava e perdia os combates na WWF. Aldo Montoya também era amigo próximo do grupo e é por vezes referido como um membro. Michaels afirma que o nome "The Kliq" foi originalmente dado por Lex Luger, devido à proximidade dos cinco amigos de bastidores. Por sugestão de Vince Russo, Michaels começou a se referir aos seus fãs como seu "Kliq". Michaels não gostou da idéia, e afirmou que: "não foi um enorme sucesso" com os fãs. Em outubro de 1995, The Kliq reclamou sobre a decisão de deixar Shane Douglas (lutando como Dean Douglas) ganhar o WWF Intercontinental Championship de Michaels no In Your House 4: Great White North. Expandindo uma lesão legítima, Michaels foi programado para perder o título para Douglas (poupando Michaels ter de colocar mais de Douglas), mas, em seguida, Douglas teve de perdê-lo para outro membro da Kliq. Scott Hall. Douglas ficou tão enfurecido pelos acontecimentos que ele ameaçou processar a empresa e passou a trabalhar para a promoção rival a Extreme Championship Wrestling. Outro incidente ocorreu pouco depois em um evento ao vivo em Montreal, Quebec, Canadá envolvendo Carl Ouellet, que estava trabalhando sob o nome de Jean-Pierre Lafitte. Lafitte foi programado para ganhar um combate contra o então WWF Champion. Kevin Nash, como Montreal foi a cidade natal de Lafitte. Pouco antes do combate, no entanto, Lafitte foi envolvido em um argumento de bastidores com Michaels quando Lafitte não queria fazer Nash ter boa aparência por perder para ele. A partida entre os dois terminou em uma dupla contagem. Em seu livro, Michaels disse que: "nós o enterramos", como ele não queria aceitar Nash acabou. Lafitte foi demitido logo depois. Contrariando aos rumores, Michaels também afirmou que o presidente da WWF Vince McMahon não demitiu Lafitte. Bret Hart afirma em sua autobiografia, que ele realmente foi perguntado se ele queria fazer parte do grupo, como a sua relação com Michaels foi muito menos contraditória naquela época: "A coisa que mais me lembro sobre essa época foi Shawn, Razor, e Nash vindo falar comigo em Hamburgo sobre a ideia de formar um bando de caras top que tomaram conta da promoção". Obviamente, Hart recusou a oferta. Curtain Call: O MSG Incident thumb|200px|Os membros da The Kliq se abraçando ao final da Match. E quebrando a storyline. Um dos mais comentados sobre as ações envolvendo a Kliq aconteceu em 19 de Maio de 1996, no Madison Square Garden. Na época, Hall e Nash estavam prestes a deixar a WWF e ir para a rival WCW. Em um grande evento ao vivo na WWF, Levesque (como o vilão Helmsley) lutou contra o favorito dos fãs Scott Hall (como Razor Ramon). Mais tarde naquela noite, Michaels, em seguida, lutou contra outro favorito dos fãs Nash (como Diesel) em uma Steel Cage Match. Imediatamente após o combate, Scott Hall entrou no ringue e abraçou Michaels, que não é visto como um problema, pois ambos eram favoritos dos fãs na época. No entanto, Levesque se juntou ao abraço, apesar de ter estado em um combate anterior em que ele era um Heel. Suas ações, também foram apelidadas de "Curtain Call", que escandalizou a gestão da WWF, que na época queria manter a ilusão de que a antipatia entre os favoritos dos fãs e vilões era real e que eles não eram amigos fora do ringue. O Presidente WWF, Vince McMahon foi relatado por lidar inicialmente bem com o incidente, mas não esperava que eles fossem levá-lo tão longe. McMahon também não esperava que um fã na platéia fosse levar uma câmara de vídeo para o evento e gravar todo o incidente em fita, que mais tarde foi adquirido pela WWF e foi ao ar no 06 de outubro de 1997 no episódio do Raw Is War por Michaels e Levesque que, no enredo, usaram a gravação para irritar McMahon. Porque Michaels era o WWF Champion na época e foi um dos maiores Main Eventers da promoção, ele não poderia ser punido. Hall e Nash estavam prestes a sair para a WCW, para que eles também escaparam da punição. A punição caiu exclusivamente sobre Levesque, que foi rebaixado de ser um candidato ao título, e foi classificado como wrestler inexperiente ou menore. Undertaker afirmou em "HHH: The Game DVD" que quando Levesque chegou pela primeira vez na WWF, viu-o como uma pessoa arrogante que só olhava para si mesmo, mas quando Levesque pegou sua punição e não reclamou, ele ganhou seu respeito. Essa punição acabou por ter um grande impacto sobre o futuro do WWF. Antes do "MSG Incident", Levesque foi reservado para as finais do torneio do King of the Ring 1996 durante o verão seguinte, mas em seu lugar - e o impulso que normalmente iria com ele - em vez disso Steve Austin tomou seu lugar, inflamando sua ascensão em direção estrelato rápido da população e ajudou a WWF derrotar a WCW nas Monday Night Wars. A punição de Levesque só atrasou sua ascensão à proeminência no Wrestling, como ele iria passar a ganhar no seguinte o torneio do King of the Ring e mais tarde passou a ser 13x Campeão Mundial, começando com sua vitória pelo WWF Championship sobre Mick Foley na noite após o SummerSlam de 1999. A New World Order e a D-Generation X Porque os funcionários da WWF não gostaram da The Kliq e sua influência no resultado dos combates, os contratos de Hall e Nash foram expirados, e acabaram por desfazer o grupo. Quando Hall e Nash foram para a WCW, eles formaram a Stable New World Order (NWO), juntamente com Hulk Hogan. Quando Waltman depois foi para a WCW, ele também se juntou a nWo. Muitos fãs criticaram Kevin Nash pelo booking na WCW, uma vez que o mesmo comportamento de auto-promoção associado com a Kliq em uma escala ainda maior. Fãs muitas vezes apontavam Nash bookando para si mesmo para ganhar o WCW World Heavyweight Championship do então invicto Goldberg e a subsequente "Fingerpoke of Doom" como o mais grave dos seus "crimes". Nash, no entanto, afirma que ele não tinha poder de booking no momento do incidente. Enquanto isso, Levesque e Michaels começaram a persuadir a gestão da WWF para deixá-los emparelhar-se na tela, mas a gerência foi hesitante e queria manter os membros da Kliq separados na tela. Eles, no entanto, acabaram se aliando juntos na stable D-Generation X (DX), ao lado de Chyna. A DX eventualmente se tornou tão influente para os Monday Night Wars como a nWo. Palhaçadas dos membros da DX também passou a ajudar a ascender A Attitude Era na WWF. Depois de Sean Waltman ser demitido da WCW, ele foi contratado pela WWF e se juntou a DX, substituindo o lesionado Michaels. O sinal de mão da nWo, muitas vezes referido como "Wolf Head", foi originalmente usado pelos membros da Kliq na WWF. Na nWo, Hall e Nash levaram o sinal de mão com eles, e se tornou amplamente utilizado pelos membros da NWO e pelos fãs no mundo inteiro. Durante um breve período em 1998, após o retorno de Waltman à WWF quando X-Pac, D-Generation X fizeram inúmeras referências a seus amigos na WCW (embora a maioria não fez referências a própria WCW pelo nome) em suas aparições não-combate e pré-combate e em discursos. Eles ainda foram tão longe como para encenar um protesto / paramilitar take-over do Âmbito Norfolk, onde um episódio da WCW Monday Nitro estava acontecendo (na mesma noite em que o Monday Night Raw foi nas proximidades Hampton, Virginia). Triple H, andando em um Humvee, gritava "Que o nosso povo irá" através de um megafone durante o incidente. Sean Waltman também gritou "nós só queríamos dizer oi para nossos amigos Hall e Nash" durante a invasão a WCW em um segmento. Mas qualquer esperança de Nash e Hall voltaram para a WWF não se concretizou até a WCW finalmente falir. Em 2002, depois da WCW falir, a nWo foi reformada na WWF com Hall, Nash e Hogan, os membros iniciais do grupo. Hogan logo deixou o grupo após ser atacado por Nash e Hall como resultado de sua transformação/retorno como um favorito dos fãs na WrestleMania X8. Outros ex-membros, incluindo Big Show e Waltman, se juntaram ao grupo. Mais tarde, Shawn Michaels depois de anos de distância do ring foi introduzido por Kevin Nash como o mais novo membro da nWo, e Michaels prometeu o resto do grupo que logo iria trazer Triple H. Logo depois disso, Nash sofreu uma lesão rasgando o quadríceps (depois de voltar na mesma noite após um tempo fora devido a uma lesão no bíceps), durante um prazo de uma Tag Team Match de 10 homens, e na semana seguinte Vince McMahon dissolveu a nWo. Eric Bischoff (atuando como GM do RAW) depois tentou fazer Michaels e Triple H de GM's. Isto levou a um prazo curto da reforma da DX, quando Triple H traiu ele na mesma noite, dando início a uma longa e aquecida rivalidade que levou aproximadamente dois anos para se resolver. Um ano depois, Nash voltou de lesão como um favorito dos fãs e ficou do lado de Michaels contra a Evolution (Triple H, Ric Flair, Batista e Randy Orton). Recentes Formações Em mais de uma ocasião desde que esses eventos aconteceram, Michaels e Triple H reformaram D-Generation X, eles voltaram juntos pela primeira vez para um combate no Vengeance 2006 em um 5-em-2 Handicap Match, contra o Spirit Squad (Kenny, Johnny, Mitch, Nicky, e Mikey). Neste combate, Triple H e Michaels venceram após pinnar Kenny e Mikey, respectivamente. Desde essa altura os dois venceram o World Tag Team Championship o primeiro reinado de títulos de Tag Team para Triple H e Shawn Michaels (como uma tag team). A D-Generation X mais tarde viria a ser desfeita novamente em Março de 2010 (depois de perder os Tag Team Titles para The Big Show & The Miz). Michaels, então, concentrou-se fortemente em que termina a sequência de invencibilidades de Undertaker em Wrestlemanias, não tendo sucesso fazê-lo na WrestleMania XXV, ele colocou sua carreira em jogo para o seu segundo encontro na WrestleMania XXVI que ele viria a perder e, portanto, encerrando sua carreira. Considerando Hall, Nash e Waltman (trabalhando para a TNA) iria reformar a nWo, em uma Stable chamada The Band, onde Hall e Nash ganharam o Tag TNA World Team Championship, mas Scott Hall e Waltman foram demitidos pouco depois. Videos thumb|left|220 px|Triple H liderando os membros da D-Generation X em uma invasão a arena da WCW thumb|center|220px|Depois de muito tempo os membros da The Kliq se reúnem ao vivo no RAW. Categoria:Acontecimentos no Pro Wrestling